1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is positioned to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are formed, and an organic layer material is deposited through the FMM to form the organic layer having a desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing larger organic light-emitting display devices using a large mother glass. For example, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to its own weight, thereby distorting the pattern. Such disadvantages are not conducive to the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.
Information disclosed in this Background section was known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art or information that was not already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art prior to the time the present invention was made by the inventors.